The present invention relates to azole derivatives or the salts thereof which are represented by the formula (I): ##STR3## wherein X represents a halogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a haloalkyl group, a phenyl group, a cyano group, or a nitro group, Xs being either the same or different from each other; n represents an integer of 1 to A represents a nitrogen atom or CH; and one of R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 represents an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms and the other a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, with the proviso that when n is 1 or 2, X does not represent a halogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms or a phenyl group and mycocides useful for animals including man, which contain as an effective ingredient an effective amount of azole derivative represented by the formula (II): ##STR4## wherein X represents a halogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms, a haloalkyl group, a phenyl group, a cyano group, or a nitro group, Xs being either the same or different from each other; n represents an integer of 0 to 5; A represents a nitrogen atom or CH; and R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 respectively represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having 1 to 5 carbon atoms or a salt thereof which is medically or veterinarily acceptable.
The fact that a part of the compounds represented by the formula (II) have action of protecting plants from phytopathogens, growth-regulating effects and herbicidal effects on plants as agricultural and horticultural chemicals has already been reported together with the methods for producing the compounds by the present inventors (Japanese Patent Application Nos. 60-202431 (1985) and 61-265559 (1986)).
As a result of further studies of the adaptability of the compounds disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Nos. 60-202431 (1985) and 61-265559 (1986) and novel compounds to fields other than the fields of agricultural and horticultural chemicals, the present inventors have found that the known compounds and novel compounds represented by the formula (I) have mycocidal effects on animals including man. The present invention has been achieved on the basis of this finding.